Encuentros
by first-ayanami
Summary: POSPUESTO Una serie de encuentros acercaran a dos personas que no lo esperaban, o al menos una de ellas, soy pesima haciendo sumarys....
1. encuentro

**_Encuentros_**

En ese momento se sentía un maldito, lo que más le molestaba no era el daño que le había causado a la joven que desnuda lloraba a su lado, sino que había vuelto a hacerlo. Sí, no era la primera vez que le sucedía y eso lo ponía histérico, aunque obviamente eso nadie podía verlo; miró a su acompañante con la acostumbrada frialdad, sabía que lloraba por su causa, pero no podía hacer nada, haciendo honor a esa insensibilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, le ordenó que se fuera y ni siquiera prestó atención cuando la chica se cambiaba molesta y salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo.

"Genial, probablemente lo halla escuchado todo Hogwarts"- suspiró intentando encajar lo que había ocurrido, no podían echarle la culpa, ella fue quien se le había regalado ¿qué esperaba que él le dijera que la amaba? Pero a decir verdad ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, era una chica un año menor, del sexto curso, una Hufflepuff ¿o era de Rawenclaw? No estaba muy seguro y tampoco le importaba, la había usado simple y sencillamente como eso, la mitad de la población de Hogwarts moría por estar en sus brazos, la otra mitad... eran hombres

Repasó lo ocurrido, no podía terminar de entender como su subconsciente se esforzaba tanto en ponerlo en ridículo, es que tanto le costaba cerrar la boca en esos momentos? No era necesario que le dijera a la chica dulzuras ni nada, simple y sencillamente terminar tranquilo con aquel desahogo. Pero no, su subconsciente lo había traicionado de nuevo y justo en el momento culmine había pronunciado aquel nombre, el nombre de la única chica que no se fijaba en él. La única a la cual no había podido conquistar, la que se reía de sus intentos y solo le dirigía la palabra para insultarlo. La que le quitaba el sueño cada noche y a la que veía en cada una de las que pasaban por su cama, eran sus manos las que deseaba que lo acaricien, su boca con la que deseaba deleitarse, anhelaba su cuerpo y sentía un extraño escalofríos cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella, cuando esa ira contenida era demostrada con palabras hirientes.

El no la odiaba, nunca podría hacerlo, pero probablemente la joven se burlara eternamente si conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, la molestaba, la insultaba, la agredía, era la única forma de comunicación con ella que tenía, y por muy extraño que pareciera sentía una extraña felicidad cuando ella vencía en esas trifulcas verbales, era la única que podía hacerlo, y eso lo fascinaba mucho más

Se metió en la ducha ensimismado, tenía que aprender a controlarse, últimamente esa manía suya de que se le escapara el nombrecito podría ponerlo en apuros, sin decir que la mitad de las estudiantes de la escuela estaban mirando con odio a la chica, quien obviamente no entendía el cambio de actitud

Lo que más le incomodaba era que Hermione Ganger era absolutamente opuesta a él, inteligente, responsable, amable, educada, cálida, solidaria ... Griffindor, se dijo para sí con recelo, pero ni siquiera eso le importaba, mucho menos el tema de la sangre, pero como ella siempre se enfurecía con él por eso, era una forma de llamar su atención de inmediato.

Se cambió con calma, y se dispuso a pasear por el castillo, ese sábado muchos visitarían Hogsmeade y el lugar estaría afortunadamente tranquilo

Con calma dejó que sus pasos lo llevaran hacia la cocina, apenas era media tarde pero sus últimas "actividades" le habían abierto el apetito, pero aquel ligero aroma lo mareo, no era un perfume sino mas bien... la fragancia, la esencia de una persona, no necesito verla doblar en ese pasillo para saber que aparecería en cualquier instante, caminaba apurada, con la cabeza baja, sus ojos ocultos por la gran maraña de pelo que tanto la caracterizaba, suspiró con pesadez, antes de lanzar la primera piedra

"Que pasa Ganger, San Potter te dejó abandonada?"- preguntó con un tono que hasta a él mismo le resulto fastidioso

"No fastidies Malfoy!"- le espetó la chica pasando raudamente a su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera

Fue entonces cuado lo comprendió, y se sintió por primera vez en su vida como un maldito, ella estaba llorando, aquel nudo se formó en su estomago y sin ser consciente de sus actos se dio la media vuelta para seguirla, la joven salió del castillo, y comenzó a correr, la imitó intentando alcanzarla, hasta que la chica volteó a verlo furiosa

"Por qué me sigues?- le espetó con los ojos llorosos- no puedes dejarme en paz, ya me siento suficientemente miserable sin la necesidad de discutir contigo"- Draco sintió un terrible agujero en el estomago, no soportaba verla de esa forma, quien la halla puesto de ese modo sufriría, sufriría como nunca antes en su vida

"Estas bien?"- le preguntó con voz suave la chica lo miró extrañada, guiado otra vez por su subconsciente la abrazó con fuerza, Hermione no reaccionó hasta momentos después, cuando volvió a estallar en llantos entre sus brazos, acarició su cabello intentando calmarla, nunca había estado en una situación como esa, nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie, pero se dejó llevar por lo que le decía su agitado corazón, la condujo hasta uno de los jardines, la chica parecía autómata y eso le preocupaba, la obligó a sentarse, y a contarle lo ocurrido

"Mi padre...- murmuró mientras los ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- lo asesinaron"- en ese instante la chica volvió a contraerse a causa del llanto y no pudo evitar abrazarla, sabía lo que sentía, él nunca se había llevado bien con su padre, pero aún así le había dolido su muerte el año anterior, por muy mortifago asqueroso que Lucius fuera.

"Qué ocurrió?"- preguntó sabiendo que la chica debía decirlo, exteriorizar todo aquello que sentía

"Los muy malditos... lo mataron- explicó entre sollozos- él estaba trabajando y unos asaltantes lo mataron"

"sé que puede que no lo entiendas ahora, pero tenés que ser fuerte sabes?- le explicó- "tu madre te va a necesitar más que nunca ahora, y pase lo que pase él siempre estará allí, tal vez no físicamente, pero sabes que nunca te dejara sola"- La chica lo miró sorprendida- "Potter y Weasley lo saben?"- ella negó con la cabeza

"Están en Hogsmeade, yo me quedé porque deseaba terminar unos trabajos y llegó la lechuza con el mensaje, me sentí asfixiada, no quería permanecer en mi cuarto, tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba hablar con alguien- comentó con tristeza- siento haberte causado molestias Malfoy yo..."

"Por todos los demonios Ganger!- le espetó molesto- tu padre acaba de morir, no seas tan correcta y permítete el luto! No seas tan correcta siempre, tienes derecho a maldecir, insultar y golpear todo lo que se te cruce, no te preocupes por que yo pueda molestarme, incomodarme, o aburrirme, tienes que aprender a ser un poco más egoísta sabías?"- Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, incrédula de lo que oía

"Lo siento, es que seto se me hace un poco extraño... tu y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, todavía no termino de entender por qué estas aquí conmigo en este momento, por qué me consolaste"

"Simple, yo soy el único que tiene derecho a hacerte sentir miserable- le anunció con seriedad- cualquier otro va a tener que pagarlo muy caro"- la chica estalló en una carcajada, él sonrió- "es en serio, yo quiero esa exclusividad" – se creó un pequeño momento de silencio, ya estaba atardeciendo, y podía verse como poco a poco los alumnos comenzaban a regresar del pueblo- "Iras a Londres?"- la chica asintió

" entierran a mi padre mañana en la mañana, y quiero pasar unos días con mi madre, me va a costar dejarla sola"- el chico aceptó poniéndose de pie, y tendiéndole la mano

"Es tarde, tenés que apurarte si querés llegar al próximo tren que sale para Londres" – la joven tomó su mano para ayudarse a tomar impulso y caminó en silencio hasta la entrada del castillo con aquel que hasta entonces había sido su mayor enemigo.

No era un silencio incomodo, sino más bien de comprendimiento, del calma, de respeto por lo ocurrido, una vez dentro del lugar se miraron , con una extraña sensación que no pudieron identificar.

"Debo irme- susurró finalmente Hermione antes de alejarse, pero se volvió a verlo- Malfoy gracias, en verdad no tengo forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mí"

"Solo llámame Draco, bien?"- la chica sonrió

"solo si me llamas Hermaione- él mago aceptó con la cabeza, viendo como ella se alejaba, antes de doblar en aquel recodo volteó- sabes? Cuando quieres no eres tan intratable, hasta podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos"- él volvió a asentir, para dirigirse a su sala común

"Buenos amigos?"- repitió para sí, no era lo que deseaba, pero al menos era un avance

**_Bien, es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, nació con la idea de ser un one-shot pero quedó algo más largo, como dije, es mi primer fic en esta seccion y me gustaría saber su opinión, por lo que agradecería si aprientan el botoncito de abajo y me dejan un review. Espero que les guste! _**


	2. atardeceres

_**Encuentros II**_

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesar, un nuevo día comenzaba en Hogwarts, por poco interés que tuviera ella en comenzarlo; le había dejado el corazón deshecho dejar sola a su madre en aquella casa, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por permanecer con ella, pero las clases eran las clases y su madre, no le había permitido faltar un solo día más.

Se levantó con pesar, hacía ya diez días desde que le llegara la noticia, y recién la noche anterior había regresado, esperaba no estar muy atrasada, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba, tenía muchas otras cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza, miró a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba vacío, probablemente sus compañeras ya estaban desayunando, luego de darse una rápida ducha se cambió, y se encaminó a la clase de herbología, no tenía tiempo para el desayuno

"Hey Mione estas bien?"- preguntó Harry llamándola desde atrás, la bruja volteó, para verlo acercarse por aquel oscuro pasillo junto a Ron

"Hola chicos- preguntó con un intento de sonrisa- por qué no me despertaron esta mañana?"

"Creímos que deberías descansar"- le informó el pelirrojo con tono de reproche

"Eso no lo devolverá a la vida- lo contradijo su amiga- tengo que seguir, no puedo pasarme la vida llorando, tengo que retomar mi vida, y eso incluye las clases"

"Sabes que cuentas con nosotros no es cierto?"- le indicó Harry, Hermione los abrazó a ambos con fuerza asintiendo

"Nosotros te cuidaremos, nadie te hará daño mientras estemos vivos- le indicó Ron, con la vista perdida en otro lado- especialmente cierto hurón"- indicó alzando la voz, en el instante en que la bruja se separaba

Hermione sonrió al ver la figura que se acercaba, de haber sido un mes atrás habría maldecido para sus adentros al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos, y habría intentado ignorarlo, esta vez, simplemente se dio la vuelta para encararlo, cosa que dejó a sus amigos más que sorprendidos

"Buenos días Hermione, es bueno ver que estas de regreso- le indicó el rubio recién llegado con una sonrisa- estas bien?"

"Sí Draco, estoy bien, gracias por lo del otro día"- el joven se encogió de hombros para comenzar a alejarse

"No hay problema y si necesitas me avisas... nos vemos luego"

"Hermione? Draco?- comentó Ron al borde de un ataque de nervios – el mundo está de cabeza o qué?"

"Estoy soñando, o me volvió loco- murmuraba Harry con preocupación- finalmente lo logró, el maldito de Malfoy lo consiguió, acabo de perder la cordura!"- la chica rió con ganas ante aquellas expresiones

"Lo que ocurre es que cuando llegó esa carta, yo estaba sola y salí de mi cuarto a caminar, él me vio mal y se preocupó, me calmó y me ayudó a superar la idea, a decir verdad me sorprendió pero no es un ser tan inaguantable, me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre y así lo hice"- los chicos la miraron incrédulos

"Algo trama el hurón"- bufó el ojiverde

"El no es amable con nadie, va contra su naturaleza"- apoyó Ron mientras continuaban su camino hacia uno de los invernaderos

"Vamos chicos, la gente cambia no?"- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa- "si quisiera se hubiera burlado de mí o hecho chistes de mal gusto, se portó muy bien conmigo y por eso se merece mi respeto, además a menos que haga algo en contra de ustedes, yo voy a intentar llevarme bien con él, se lo debo"

"Esta bien Mione, como digas"- suspiró Ron sin parecer del todo convencido

"No nos meteremos más con él si no nos provoca- aceptó Harry, la chica lo miró sorprendida- si lo que nos decís es cierto también nosotros estamos en deuda con él por haberte ayudado"

"Chicos alguna vez les dije que son geniales?"- preguntó sonriente abrazándolos

"No, pero ya lo sabemos"- indicó el pelirrojo riendo

Hermione caminaba despreocupada, había sido un buen día, las clases habían terminado temprano y estaba dispuesta a pasarse el resto de la tarde haciendo una de las cosas que en verdad prefería, leer.

Ron y Harry tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch, por lo que se encaminó a su lugar favorito, el lago, en la orilla había un hermoso árbol bajo el cual le gustaba sentarse a leer, la brisa suave, el aroma del césped... y un buen libro, nada más podía pedir, pero a la distancia pudo ver que sus planes se hallaban frustrados

"Hey! Este es mi lugar favorito"- recriminó a la figura que leía tranquilamente bajo SU árbol

"Pues lo siento, yo llegué primero"- le indicó apenas levantando la cabeza de su libro

"Qué lees?"- preguntó la bruja extrañada, sentándose a su lado, Draco sonrió levantando la mirada

"Historia del Quidditch, mi libro favorito"

"Por supuesto, con los hombres todo es quidditch"- suspiró resignada- "te molesta si me quedo aquí leyendo, es que este es mi lugar favorito para leer tranquila"

"No hay problema, mientras tus amigos después no quieran matarme..."- se burló

"No son unos asesinos... solo algo sobre protectores"- le indicó recordando las miradas que le habían dedicado al rubio los momentos en que durante el transcurso del día se lo cruzaban por los pasillos

"Sí como digas..."- comentó con sarcasmo

"Hey, es cierto! Además no me digas que la situación no es algo extraña"- le informó la chica abriendo su libro y comenzando su lectura

"Lo acepto, es extraña pero supongo que por primera vez me siento libre de la presiones de mi padre"- le indicó

"Ahhh y por eso el cambio de actitud"

"Podría decirse"- le indicó sonriendo, en el instante en que esa extraña sensación lo invadió, Hermione estaba allí, a su lado, leyendo tranquila, semirecostada sobre el tronco del árbol, por primera vez pudo verla a su lado con la expresión totalmente relajada, esa calidez lo invadió, ella no parecía incomoda, molesta, sino que se encontraba allí a su lado, sumida en su lectura, como si aquella situación fuera lo más normal. Después de años de insultos y humillaciones ella estaba ahí a su lado, como una aparición divina, dándole una nueva oportunidad

Aquella hermosa criatura no podía ser más que un regalo de los dioses, de eso Draco estaba seguro, pero también estaba seguro de no ser digno de ese regalo, él era una basura, la había lastimado y dañado tantas veces intentando alejarla de él, pero mientras más lo hacía más profundo se instalaba ella en su corazón

"perdón- susurró sin ser muy consciente siquiera, la chica volteó a verlo sorprendida- perdón por todo el daño que te hice este tiempo, al principio yo era un niño malcriado y me dejé llevar por las palabras de mi padre, pero cuando fui consciente de lo que en verdad significaban sentí asco, pero por mucho que intente no se otra forma de tratar a las personas, perdón por todo lo que te lastimé"- para su sorpresa la bruja lo observaba con una sonrisa comprensiva

"No te preocupes- le pidió- no voy a decir que no me lastimaste porque sería mentira, me lastimaste y mucho, pero también me demostraste que sos muy comprensivo y que no sentís todas esas barbaridades que decías, al menos por eso te mereces una segunda oportunidad"

"Ojalá todos opinaran igual!"- comentó con cansancio, aún incrédulo de que el ser a quien más había dañado fuera el primero en extenderle la mano para cambiar su atormentada vida- "Estas segura de que tus amigos no van a matarme?"- preguntó con fingida preocupación

"No se los tengo prohibido, y son unos niños muy obedientes- le indicó la chica entre risas- a decir verdad desde que ocurrió lo de mi padre se han vuelto por demás de sobreprotectores, y dicen que como mis hermanos que son el que se atreva a hacerme algo va a ¿cómo fueron sus palabras? "deberá saber lo que es la furia de Potter y Weasley""- rió la chica ante la cara de espanto del slytherin

"No tengo problema con Potter, pero no quiero problemas con la manada Weasley, son demasiados!"- se burló- "más que comadreja debería decirle conejos, demasiadas crías y...autch por que me golpeaste?"- preguntó molesto mientras la joven se miraba la mano con que lo había golpeado con asco

"No golpee, te di un zape – lo corrigió contemplando su mano llena de gel- argh, esto es un asco"

"es lo mismo! Me golpeaste en la nuca"

"No, no lo es... o sí, un zape es un golpe cariñoso, cuando te molesta algo que alguien que quieres dice o hace algo que te fastidia le das un zape, no duele pero molesta"- le explicó poniéndose de pié y encaminándose hacia el lago, Draco la miró sin comprender- me estas diciendo que nunca te pegaron un zape?"- el chico negó con la cabeza en el instante en que ella sumergía la mano en el agua- "no me extraña con todo el gel que usas me dejaste la mano hecha un pegote!"- le recriminó la chica realmente indignada intentando limpiarse los restos de gel de su mano en el lago

"Eso te pasa por andar a los golpes"- se burló

"No fue un golpe, fue un zape, y voy a pensármelo dos veces la próxima vez, no quiero tener que pasarme horas sacándome esa porquería de las manos"- le indicó la bruja antes de sentarse nuevamente a su lado

"No es una porquería, es uno de los mejores geles"

"Eso no lo dudo, pero no deja de parecer jalea, no entiendo como no tienes moscas revoloteando alrededor!"- comentó con sarcasmo

"Y en lugar de eso las que me persiguen son las chicas por qué será?"- retrucó él con ese tono de autosuficiencia que tenía tan asimilado

"Ese es el verdadero efecto no!- inquirió entusiasmada- atraer a chicas con cerebros de moscas, con razón te persiguen tanto, es por esa jalea que traes!"

"Muy graciosa Ganger!"- refunfuñó molesto intentando volver a su libro, mientras la joven reía con ganas- "Sabes a la perfección que soy irresistible"

"Sí como no... - murmuró la chica con cinismo volviendo a su lectura- siempre creí que en Hogwarts hacían falta más de un par de lentes"- Draco prefirió dejarlo allí

"No tengo ganas de pelear hoy"- le indicó en tono cansado, la chica volteó a verlo sonriendo

"Como digas, pero en verdad pensá lo del gel, pareces un viejo con ese peinado"

"Toda mi vida lo llevé así, al igual mi padre, y mi abuelo, es una tradición- comentó frunciendo la nariz- aunque ahora que lo pienso lo que menos quiero es parecerme a ellos"

"Y romper con las acartonadas tradiciones Malfoy!"- exclamó Hermione con fingido espanto

"Estoy hablando contigo no? Eso hubiera espantado a mi 'acartonada' familia como tan correctamente haz dicho"- ambos rieron durante un buen rato para luego volver la atención a sus libros. Permanecieron así durante horas, cada uno concentrado en su lectura, pero a la vez juntos, compartiendo un momento por primera vez

"Me duelen mis ojitos"- se quejó Hermione entre risas levantando la vista, estaba atardeciendo y la luz comenzaba a escasear

"Ya es algo tarde"- apoyó el rubio sacando los ojos de su libro- "guau, es hermoso"- comentó observando el cielo. El atardecer se veía magnífico desde aquel lugar, el sol se reflejaba en las aguas del lago antes de ocultarse detrás de las montañas, rojos, naranjas y violetas comenzaban a teñir el cielo y a iluminarlo todo con su luz cobriza

"Es por eso que me gusta tanto este lugar, no conozco otro en todo Hogwarts donde disfruta de esta vista"- le indicó la castaña con una sonrisa- "Después de leer un buen libro ver este paisaje realmente me levanta los ánimos"

"Sí, lastima que hayas tenido que aguantarme"

"No creas no fue tan malo"- se burló sonriente

"Me parece que vas a tener que compartir tu lugar favorito, porque ahora que descubrí este paisaje no pienso volver a perdérmelo"- le indicó Draco sonriente

"No hay problema, pero no se lo digas a nadie, si alguien más descubre que en el colegio hay una vista como esta se transformará en una nueva torre de Astronomía"

"Ya imagino parejitas por aquí y allá-dijo haciendo un gesto de asco- no gracias, no saldrá de mi boca"- permanecieron en silencio hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, mientras los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a ocultarse

"Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que entremos"- le indicó Hermione con una sonrisa poniéndose de pié y frotándose los brazos- "Esta comenzando a refrescar"- ni bien terminó de decir estas palabras una suave capa la cubrió de inmediato, olía a chocolate y canela, un aroma que llegó hasta ella, relajándola, sintiendo una extraña calidez- "Draco no es necesario"- le indicó a su acompañante intentando devolverle la capa, pero este se lo impidió

"No te preocupes, yo no tengo frío"- le explicó mientras se encaminaban en silencio al interior del castillo

"Gracias"- susurró Hermione una vez dentro del castillo, devolviéndole la capa

"No te preocupes- se encogió de hombros- me basta con que me dejes leer tranquilo bajo tu árbol"

"Claro, pero ya sabes nada a nadie"- le pidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla- "nos vemos luego"- se despidió antes de alejarse por el pasillo

"No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto- le indicó con una sonrisa traviesa- nuestro secreto..."- susurró una vez solo acariciando la afortunada piel que ella había besado

**_Bueno, ya dejo el segundo capi, a decir verdad no dice mucho, pero es un capi bastante tierno, no podemos esperar que todo cambie de un día para el otro no? más vale que las cosas vayan despacio, aunque como dije este no será un fic muy largo, como mucho llegará a los 8 o 9 capítulos, espero que disfruten el capi. Pueden encontrar las respuestas a los reviews en mi blog de msn, el cual figura como homepage en mi bio, además a los que estan registrados por el sistema de respuesta (aunque las respustas tb enstaran en el blog por las dudas, espero que les guste el capi y me dejen sus comentarios_**


	3. el trabajo

**_Encuentros III_**

"Me niego total y rotundamente a que hagas ese trabajo con él"- anunció Ron casi gritando a su amiga

"Snape armó los grupos, no podemos hacer nada- le indicó Hermione comiendo tranquila- además Draco se comporta muy bien últimamente, hablamos bastante, no creo que el trabajo sea un problema"

"No lo sé, no termino de confiar del todo en Malfoy, pero tienes razón, no podemos hacer nada, aunque no termino de entender como a Snape se le ocurrió ponerte con él"

"Por las calificaciones ¿es que no le prestaron atención?- los chicos negaron en silencio bajando la cabeza- no sé por qué no me extraña...- suspiró cansada- los trabajos son con distintas complejidades según las calificaciones de los alumnos, Draco y yo tenemos las calificaciones más altas, es probable que nuestro trabajo sea bastante más complicado que el suyo"

"Al menos nuestras calificaciones son tan bajas que nos tocará algo fácil"- anunció Ron entre risas

"Además trabajaran juntos, yo ni siquiera se cual es la forma de trabajo de Draco..."- suspiró la chica poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al aula de pociones, despidiéndose

Esa misma mañana el profesor los había advertido sobre un trabajo especial, que deberían hacer en parejas y equivalía a un cuarto de su calificación final, como cada una de las indicaciones serían distintas a las del resto el profesor se las entregaría a cada pareja en un momento determinado, ya que estaba terminantemente prohibido que alguien que no fuera parte del equipo supiera cual era la poción de cada grupo

Una sorpresa la recibió al llegar a las mazmorras, su compañero no estaba solo, reconoció de inmediato una voz femenina que parecía estar burlándose

"Uy! Que bien te ves Drakito!- comentó- quien obtuvo el milagro de que dejaras de usar esa porquería en la cabeza? Dímelo, sé que estas escondiendo algo! Dracooooo..."- en ese instante Hermione pudo reconocer la figura femenina, Pansy Parkinson estaba allí frente a ella, haciendo algo que nunca había visto hacer a nadie. Darle un coscorrón a Draco Malfoy.

"Pansy compórtate quieres!" – le recriminó el rubio- "y que es eso de pegarme!"

"Ganado te lo tienes, se que algo te traes a mí no me engañas y si te doy un coscorrón es porque te lo mereces"

"Ya se que no soy ningún santo, pero desde cuando esa manía por los golpes?"

"Desde que no traes el gel?- preguntó la rubia entre risas- es que antes me daba asquito tocar eso todo pegajoso!"- en ese instante resonó una carcajada que los hizo salir de su discusión, voltearon de golpe, para descubrir a Hermione riendo a carcajadas.

"Ganger!"- comentó molesta Parkinson, por lo que la griffindor intentó calmarse

"Hermione!"- le recriminó el rubio, mientras su compañera de casa lo miraba sorprendida

"Lo siento Draco- se excusó la castaña entre risas- pero es bueno ver que alguien esté de acuerdo conmigo en que la porquería esa era un asco"

"Es la última vez que te hago caso en algo- le indicó haciendo un puchero, cosa que le pareció realmente gracioso a ambas chicas- al parecer el gel servía como protección para chicas violentas! Entre los coscorrones de una y los zapes de la otra voy a quedarme sin neuronas!"

"No es que tuvieras muchas"- se burló Pansy sonriendo y parándose frente a Hermione con expresión amigable- "gracias- comentó abrazándola- conseguiste lo que yo no logré en años, que el tarado se quitara el gel!"- ambas chicas comenzaron a reír con ganas mientras el aludido las miraba molesto, en el instante en que la puerta frente a ellos se abrió

"Las demostraciones de cariño para un lugar privado señorita Parkinson- comentó el moreno profesor con expresión sombría, la chica soltó a Hermione de golpe y volteó a ver al jefe de su casa- si no me equivoco tiene cosas que hacer no es cierto- la chica asintió en silencio antes de salir a la carrera en dirección desconocida- señor Malfoy, señorita Ganger, este es su trabajo- murmuró entregándole un pergamino enrollado al chico- tengo mucha expectativa con esto, no me defrauden"- los chicos asintieron en silencio, y luego de despedirse se encaminaron a la biblioteca

"Ábrelo de una vez quieres"- pidió Hermione impaciente, el chico asintió sonriendo, pero al extenderlo frente a él su expresión se transformó de inmediato

"Esto... es imposible"- comentó casi tartamudeando del asombro el chico de Slytherin

"Qué poción es?"- pregunto Hermione preocupada-" Es tan difícil de preparar?"-

"No, podemos prepararla en una hora, el problema es que para el informe se nos pide explicar la función de la poción, todos sus efectos secundarios y el por qué de cada uno de sus ingredientes, que son imposibles de conseguir, esto nos tomará todo el mes y no creo ni aún así que lleguemos a hacerlo"

"Draco, es tan grave?- indagó la chica en el instante en que llegaban a la biblioteca- creí que tomabas pociones avanzadas, eso tiene que servirnos de algo"

" No es ese el problema- explicó el chico dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las sillas- el informe va a tomarnos tiempo, pero no es tan difícil, el problema es... maldito Snape! No puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto!"

"Draco, aún no me dices que poción es"- le increpó la chica exasperada intentando sacarle el pergamino de las manos, Draco se lo dio, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera leerlo anunció con voz cansada

"Bestiario, la poción que nos pidieron es Bestiario"- la chica se quedó muda del asombro

"Pero esa poción..."- la griffindor no pudo terminar la frase a causa de la repentina llegada de uno de sus amigos

"Hermione?- preguntó Harry con la respiración agitada- recuerdas la poción que hiciste en segundo año?- la chica sintió con la cabeza- no te quedó un poco para prestarnos?"

"Harry, tienes que hacer tu propia poción multijugos para el trabajo de Snape, no me quedó nada y si tuviera no te la daría"- le indicó molesta

"Es que no sabemos como hacerla, y Snape no nos dio las instrucciones!"

"Pues investiguen como lo hice yo en su momento!"- le recriminó la castaña – "piensen que tendremos que investigar un montón de pociones para entrar en la Escuela de Aurores y si no comienzan desde ahora no sabrán hacerlo nunca!"

"Tienes razón Mione, pero... es que está muy difícil!"- volvió a reclamar Harry colocando esa cara de cachorrito que Hermione conocía tan bien y a la que le era difícil resistir

"Disculpen que moleste- comentó Draco con una sonrisa traviesa- pero... primero, no se supone que nadie debe saber que poción tiene cada grupo? Y segundo ¿por qué Hermione Ganger, la chica más fanática de las reglas de la escuela haría una poción como esa?"

"Yo no le dije a nadie de que poción estaba hablando!"- argumentó Harry molesto, el chico rió asintiendo

"Cierto, pero aún no me aclaran para que utilizaron la poción multijugos, porque no me equivoco al suponer que la utilizaron los tres"- para sorpresa de Draco Hermione se volteó a verlo algo sonrojada y bajó la cabeza en actitud taciturna

"No preguntes"- le indicó en un susurro en el instante en que Harry esbozaba una sonrisa

"Quiero ver como sales de esta Mione- le indicó risueño alejándose- nos vemos luego!"- la leona maldijo por lo bajo, su amigo se había escapado en el momento perfecto

"Hermione- la llamó el rubio extrañado- que hicieron con esa poción?"

"Veamos que es lo que necesitamos para la poción bestiario, te parece?"- comentó la chica volviendo su vista al pergamino

"Hermione..."- se produjo un tenso silencio que el Slytherin se atrevió a interrumpir- "Sabes a la perfección que no diré nada, pero no dejaré de incordiarte hasta saber por que motivo realizarías una poción que toma un mes de preparación, según tengo entendido las pociones no son tu pasatiempo favorito"

"Supongo que no se puede discutir contigo no?- preguntó con una sonrisa cansada, Draco asintió con una sonrisa- bien, una vez que terminemos el trabajo te lo contaré te parece?"

"Bien, empecemos!"- le indicó el chico sonriente, mientras Hermione pensaba la forma de explicarle para qué habían utilizado esa poción y seguir viva- "Tendremos más de un problema para conseguir los ingredientes"- informó Draco –"dudo que las escamas de dragón sean muy fáciles de conseguir, ni hablar de los tres cabellos de licántropo"

"Cabellos de licántropo?"- repitió Hermione casi autómata

"tres para ser exactos, a decir verdad vamos a tener que cazar alguno y tener cuidado de que no nos muerda, aunque si nos mordiera a alguno de los dos obtendríamos un suministro permanente, tenemos cuatro días para ubicar algún licántropo"- explicó frustrado

"Cuatro días?"

"Sí, ya sabes, la luna llena y todo eso- murmuró pensativo- tal vez alguno de los amigos de mi padre pueda conocer alguno"- concluyó con cansancio, Hermione permanecía en silencio, meditando seriamente la decisión que debía tomar

"Olvidemos los cabellos de licántropo, que más necesitamos?"

"Crin de unicornio, flores de estrella, esencia de Gorgona, una escama de dragón, cuatro lágrimas de hada y tres gotas de sangre de un mago de sangre muggle y otras tres de uno de sangre pura"

"Salvo por lo de la sangre todos los ingredientes son bastante difíciles de obtener"- meditó Hermione

"Sí, pero sigo pensando que nuestro mayor problema es el tema del licántropo, solo tenemos cuatro días para obtenerlo, no es lo que más me agrade, pero talvez alguno de los amigos de mi padre tenga alguna idea"

"No será necesario- comentó Hermione decidida- preocúpate por el resto, yo me encargo de esos cabellos"

"Hermione estas loca!"- casi gritó el slytherin, la señorita Pince los miró molesta- "te vas a arriesgar a cazar a un licántropo! Es una locura, lo mejor será decirle a Severus que no haremos esto y punto!"

"Ni se te ocurra, si el maldito de Snape nos puso esa poción es porque sabía que podríamos obtenerlos, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Draco!- le indicó- a la que está probando es a mí"- la joven se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida

"Hermione donde vas!"- refunfuñó molesto el rubio al verla alejarse

"A negociar esos cabellos"- contestó la chica antes de cerrar la puerta

En verdad estaba molesta, sabía a la perfección que Snape había puesto esa poción por los malditos cabellos de licántropo, pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido a ella simple y sencillamente le daba vergüenza pedirle a Remus un favor como ese, no es que no tuvieran confianza, pero era un asunto muy delicado, aunque estaba segura que el ex profesor nunca le negaría los cabellos, la ponía en una situación muy incomoda con el tutor de su mejor amigo.

Se dirigió refunfuñando hasta la sala común de su casa, una vez allí pudo ver a sus dos amigos desesperados buscando en aquellos libros

"Harry necesito un favor"- le indicó con seriedad, el ojiverde la miró sonriente

"Que ocurre?"- preguntó reconociendo el brillo extraño en los ojos de su amiga

"Necesito un favor de Remus, pero veras... es que... me da mucha vergüenza pedírselo"- los amigos lo miraron sorprendidos

"Vergüenza¿con Remus?"- murmuró Ron incrédulo- "Mione, te sientes bien?"

"Harry, tu podrías pedirle el favor por mí?"- el moreno la miró extrañado, debía ser un asunto muy delicado para que no se lo pidiera ella misma

"Es para tu poción?- inquirió con seriedad, la chica asintió en silencio- lo haré, pero tienes que ayudarnos con la nuestra"

"Puedo decirles el nombre del libro en que se encuentran todos los detalles de la preparación y las contraindicaciones"- le indicó con una sonrisa traviesa, sus amigos asintieron con la misma sonrisa

"Y bien, que es lo que necesitas?"

"Tres cabellos de licántropo"- anunció en un susurro a lo que sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos, hasta que finalmente Harry comenzó a reír

"Dudo que haya problemas Mione, pero no creo que sea algo tan grave"

"Por supuesto! Draco esta comiéndose la cabeza para ver como los conseguiremos, y la verdad es que no es un gran problema pero... me da vergüenza!"

"No es para menos, creo que a mi tampoco me daría la cara como para pedirle a Remus un favor como ese"- apoyó el pelirrojo sonriendo

"Ah y yo si puedo eh?"

"Harry, casi eres su hijo"-le indicó la castaña entre risas mientras anotaba un nombre en un trozo de pergamino- "Este es el libro que necesitan, está en la sección prohibida"- luego de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus amigos se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde cierto rubio la esperaba impaciente

"Crees que sean muy difíciles de obtener las lágrimas de hada?"- le preguntó una vez frente a él con una sonrisa

"Hermione... hay algo de lo que no esté enterado?"

"Tu tienes tus influencias, yo tengo las mías, olvida los cabellos de licántropo, y continuemos con lo de la lista"- el rubio la miró incrédulo como podría una hija de muggles conocer a un licántropo? Sintió un terrible escalofríos en el instante en que recordó la cantidad de peligros que la joven había vivido en compañía de Potter y Weasley durante aquellos años, sintió un terrible vacío, pues por mucho que hubiera cambiado su relación en las últimas semanas aún no llegaba a descubrir todo lo que esa chica guardaba.

Aún no lograba descifrar esa extraña y dulce aura que parecía rodearla, esa que le permitía ayudar a cualquiera que se lo pidiera, ese cariño que mostraban sus ojos, había tanto de ella que no conocía...

"Prométeme que un día me lo explicaras Mione"- pidió apoyando con suavidad su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica

"Lo prometo"- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa acariciando el cabello de su amigo, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una extraña calma invadirla

"Draco!- gritó Pansy, llegando hasta ellos con expresión alterada y omitiendo totalmente las reprimendas de la bibliotecaria- Blaise y Nott están peleando en la sala común, nadie puede detenerlos!"- Draco volvió en sí al oír esto, pues estaba perdido en la maravillosa sensación de cercanía con la castaña

"Ve- le indicó Hermione con una sonrisa- seguimos con esto mañana"- él asintió en silencio para verla alejarse, miró a Pansy, quien tenía una expresión divertida

"Mataré a esos dos en cuanto pueda"- le indicó camino a las mazmorras

"Claro Drakie, tu eres el prefecto..."

Hermione se encaminó a aquel árbol que se había transformado ahora en un secreto compartido, tenía una extraña sensación, aquel simple contacto se había sentido tan bien, estaba confundida, y es que ¡había acariciado a Draco Malfoy!

** PERDÓN! (ayanami de rodillas) es que acabo de terminar mis examenes finales en la facultad y el estudio no me dió tiempo para nada, espero que disfruten con el nuevo capi, y si no les cuesta mucho, apretar el botoncito lila de allí abajo y dejarme un bonito review. Las contestaciones de los del capi anterior estarán en mi blog (el home page de mi bio) gracias a todos por su apoyo y una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	4. momentos

**_Encuentros IV_**

"Qué demonios!- exclamó Draco al entrar a la sala común contemplando a Blaisse Zabbini golpeando duramente a Theodore Nott, el rubio miró a su amigo sorprendido, y con un rápido movimiento los separó – qué fue lo que ocurrió"- increpó molesto observándolos, Blaisse tenía el labio partido, y algunas gotas de sangre caían desde su frente, Nott en cambio tenía moretones en todo el rostro, y su nariz sangraba en forma abundante

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones Malfoy!"- rumió Nott molesto

"Si no me las das a mí tendrás que dárselas a Snape, tu eliges"- amenazó el prefecto con seguridad

"Es que tienes miedo Nott?- exclamó Zabbini con sarcasmo- no parecías tenerlo cuando decías que el padre de Draco había muerto por ser un traidor al Señor Oscuro ¿qué? Es que acaso ya te han marcado?"

"Yo estaría orgulloso de eso, no como otros!"- escupió el sly

"Eso significa que probablemente ni siquiera sepas de que hablas- indicó Draco con fría calma- de verdad quieres saber como murió mi padre? Murió por el beso del dementor, por su fidelidad al Señor Oscuro, y quieres saber que fue lo único que recibió a cambio de todos esos años de lealtad? Torturas y maldiciones del que no debe ser nombrado. Si tu quieres eso para tu vida allá tu, pero la próxima vez que escuche una palabra sobre la muerte de mi padre o el porque yo no seguí su camino, yo mismo te entregaré a Dumbledore y los suyos como el mortifago que estas dispuesto a ser"- la sala común de las serpientes permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, preguntándose hasta que punto serían reales las palabras del llamado príncipe de slytherin – "ahora vayan a la enfermería, si vuelven a tocarse un solo pelo me veré obligado a decírselo a Snape, y saben que el castigo que les imponga no será para nada agradable"- dicho esto el prefecto se dirigió a su dormitorio seguido de Parkinson

"Idiotas"- musito con tono cansado dejándose caer en la cama, viendo la puerta abrirse para dejar entrar a su morena amiga

"Draco hay algo que no me has dicho..."- comentó con tono meloso

"No se de que hablas Pansy"

"De... Hermione- sonrió de forma mortalmente dulce- Drakie, Drakie, Drakie, yo conozco muy bien tu secreto – el sly abrió los ojos atemorizado- la mayoría cree que estoy enamorada de ti, y más de una de tus ahem.. acompañantes me ha buscado para quitarla de en medio, si aún no le ha ocurrido nada es porque temen tus represalias- el chico la miró sorprendido, jamás creyó que su 'problema' pudiera poner a la gryffindor en peligro- siempre creí que se trataba de un amor platónico, pero lo de hoy...- meditó la chica- si hasta dejaste de usar esa porquería de gel porque ella te lo dijo!"

"Pansy yo..."- susurró culpable

"Por que no me dijiste que eran amigos?- el chico de alzó de hombros- arghh... esto está más difícil de lo que creí, podría ayudarte sabes?"

"Estas hablando en serio?"-inquirió sorprendido

"Por supuesto, puedo acercarme a ella, soy una chica, y hay cosas que son universales, no me haría mal tener una amiga mujer no crees? Ella es muy inteligente, y todos los que la conocen la quieren mucho, y es bonita, en verdad tienes buen gusto Draco"

"No estas espantada?- la chica negó con la cabeza- ni moralmente indignada? Molesta?"- la chica continuó negando

"Creo que es una elección perfecta, ella no se fijaría en tu dinero, ni tu familia, tampoco alardearía contigo como si fueras un trofeo, si ella estuviera contigo sería por amor"

"Todo eso es muy bonito, pero no podemos olvidar que durante los seis años anteriores me he dedicado a insultarla, humillarla y maltratarla cada vez que me era posible"- opinó Draco- "puede que me halla perdonado, pero las cicatrices quedan, las cosas no son tan fáciles, y ni siquiera se si me corresponde"

"Tu porque no los viste como lo hice yo en la biblioteca- comentó Pansy con aire soñador- tu cabeza sobre su hombro y ella acariciándote, tenían ambos una expresión tan dulce, en verdad hacen una pareja hermosa!"

"Pan... no me asustes...estas...estas siendo cursi!"- exclamó Draco divertido

"Estúpido"- le reclamó dándole un almohadonzazo, dando comienzo así a una larga guerra de almohadas

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Hermione se dirigió aquella mañana al gran comedor, estaba confundida, y su confusión no hizo más que acrecentarse al oír aquella voz llamarla por su nombre, volteó a ver a la morena joven que corría hasta ella con una sonrisa

"Hermione! Que bueno que te encuentro- le aseguró la morena tomándola del brazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida- necesito que me ayudes con algo que estoy planeando"- la castaña asintió confundida- "veras pronto es el cumpleaños de Draco y quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, últimamente esta demasiado decaído con lo de su padre y el rechazo al Señor Oscuro muchos se han alejado de él y..."

"Vale Parkinson, creo que he captado la idea- le aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa, le encantaría darle una sorpresa a su nuevo amigo- te ayudaré, cuanto tiempo tenemos?"

" El viernes de la próxima semana"- aseguró la slytherin mordiéndose el labio- "es poco tiempo no?"

"Sí, y yo tengo que reunirme todas tardes con Draco para el trabajo de pociones y luego las tareas de las otras materias y las rondas... tendremos que hacerlo de noche"- aseguró la castaña con tono seguro

"Me estas diciendo que romperemos las normas?- inquirió Pansy incrédula, la gryffindor asintió en silencio- creí que eras del tipo que tenían enmarcado y sabían de memoria el reglamento de la escuela"

"De hecho lo se de memoria, pero no tengo ningún problema en saltearme un par de reglas si es por una buena causa- anunció Hermione con una sonrisa- como crees sino que me he metido en tantos líos durante los últimos años? Harry, Ron y yo hemos roto más normas en esta escuela que las que deben existir"- la morena no pudo evitar reír, eran por todos conocidos las aventuras del 'niño que vivió' y sus amigos- "te parece que nos encontremos a las diez en la sala de los menesteres?"

"Donde?"- preguntó la sly sorprendida

"Espérame en el séptimo piso junto al tapiz del Barnabas chiflado"- aseguró la castaña- "Hasta esta noche Parkinson"- aseguró alejándose

"Hermione- llamó de nuevo la morena, la griffindor volteo a verla- gracias, y por favor llámame Pansy"- la castaña sonrió

"Muy bien, nos vemos esta noche Pansy"

La prefecta se dejó caer junto a sus amigos en el comedor, repaso su horario, tenía historia de la magia no era una asignatura en la que fuera muy fácil mantenerse despierto, se preguntó a sí misma en que estaban pensando los profesores para ponerla a primer hora de la mañana. Estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado de su tostada cuando sintió caer un peso a su lado

"Hambre!"- fue lo único que dijo Ron antes de empezar a engullir todo lo que estaba frente a él, Harry se sentó frente a ellos meneando la cabeza, su amigo no tenía cura

"Creo que ya se me fue el apetito"- aseguró Hermione viendo comer a su amigo- "Ron, como puedes disfrutar el sabor de las cosas si te atragantas con ellas?"

"Togo etgog tag muyg geno"- aseguró el pelirrojo con la boca llena, desvió su atención hacia Harry que la veía sonriente

"Para que luchas intentando lograr imposibles Mione?- preguntó entre risas- sin duda eres una idealista nata, pero no podrás evitar nunca que se comporte como una aspiradora frente a la comida"- la chica tuvo que asentir resignada

"Una aspira que?"- preguntó Ginny llegando junto a Harry con una sonrisa

"Nada, no te preocupes cariño"- aseguró el moreno antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a la pelirroja que se había sentado a su lado

"Tendrían la decencia de no hacer eso en público?"- rogó Ron refunfuñando, no le molestaba que su hermana estuviera con su mejor amigo, pero tampoco era muy proclive a que dieran aquellas "escenitas" en público

"No entiendo nada cuando ustedes se ponen a hablar de cosas muggles"- aceptó Ginny meneando la cabeza resignada

"No te preocupes Gin- aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa- este verano si quieres vienes a visitarme unos días a casa y te explico todo lo que quieras sobre los muggles"

"Te tomo la palabra Mione- aceptó entusiasmada- me imaginan a mí en medio de todas esas cosas muggles! A papá le dará un infarto por la envidia"- no pudieron evitar estallar en una carcajada ante tal afirmación

Draco sonrió desde la mesa de slytherin, se veía realmente hermosa aquella mañana, sintió envidia de la comadreja que se sentaba a su lado, idiota, atragantándose de comida teniendo el privilegio de poder compartir aquel valioso tiempo a su lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al recordar que la tendría toda la tarde junto a él a causa del trabajo de pociones, estaba tan bien a su lado, como si fuera lo más normal estar uno junto al otro, no necesitaba palabras, su sola compañía lo reconfortaba como nunca antes

No la merecía, de eso estaba seguro, pero la amaba tanto... el simple hecho de verla sonreír bastaba para sacarlo de la más sombría de las depresiones, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era en su vida, que los pocos momentos que había pasado a su lado eran la mayor felicidad de su existencia, tampoco se veía capaz de decírselo, a pesar de que tenían un trato amable no encontraba la forma de acercarse aún más a la chica, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su amistad creciera, pero estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que el más mínimo error pudiera alejarla, y es que había tanto de ella que no conocía, tantos momentos que no habían compartido y todo gracias a que él se había comportado como un idiota, al menos estaba intentando remediarlo. Se vio obligado a salir de sus cavilaciones cuando aquella morena se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa radiante

"Se puede saber que es lo que tramas Pansy?"- inquirió preocupado, conocía lo suficientemente bien a la chica como para saber cuando tenía en mente alguno de sus descabellados planes

"Absolutamente nada Draco- le aseguró con una sonrisa aún mayor- he estado hablando con Hermione, y para serte sincera cada instante me cae aún mejor por lo que desde ahora te advierto que te conviene no hacerla sufrir porque te ganaras una enemiga"

"Como si no tuviera suficiente con las ansias asesinas de Potter y Weasley"- refunfuñó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al aula de transformaciones

Las clases continuaron tranquilas y Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando se encaminó a la biblioteca aquella tarde, se lo agradecería a Severus la próxima vez que tuviera un rato libre, la buscó entre las muchas mesas, para encontrarla sumida en la lectura de un enorme libro, se veía tan hermosa, allí concentrada, con aquel enrulado cabello cayendo junto a su rostro, Draco tomo aire, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta la asfixia. Se acercó sonriendo, esperando que la joven no pudiera leer en sus ojos sus pensamientos

"Que lees Mione?"- preguntó en un susurro parado detrás de ella, la joven volteó sorprendida

"Me has dado un susto de muerte Draco"- le recriminó mirándolo a los ojos por lo que el chico no pudo evitar sentir aquel escalofrío- "estaba leyendo un poco sobre la poción, aún no sabemos como obtener algunos de los ingredientes"

"Me he tomado el trabajo de escribir anoche a mi madre- le aseguró con una sonrisa- y afortunadamente tenía algunas de las cosas que necesitamos, me ha enviado un frasco de esencia de Gorgona y varias escamas de dragón"

"En el bosque prohibido podemos encontrar los unicornios y tomar algunas crines, no será fácil pero... además hay un claro donde nacen flores de estrella- opinó la castaña- podríamos ir mañana a buscarlos, así solo nos quedarán las lágrimas de hada"

"Mañana tengo práctica de Quidditch- explicó el joven encogiéndose de hombros- lo siento Mione debí habértelo dicho"

"Cierto que estas en el equipo de slytherin, lo había olvidado- aseguró la chica resignada- muy bien, podemos hacerlo pasado mañana, además así aprovecho para estar un rato con los chicos, se quejan de que los tengo algo abandonados"- Draco rió sentándose a su lado

"Muy bien, y no te preocupes por las lágrimas de hada, basta con llamar alguna y que un chico tan guapo como yo las adule y puedes pedirles lo que quieras"

"Ya había olvidado la gran modestia Malfoy- rió la castaña- pero es cierto que son casi tan vanidosas como tu"- el rubio la miró falsamente indignado

"Me estas diciendo vanidoso?- preguntó alzando la ceja, la chica asintió entre risas- vanidoso yo? El chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts!"- la griffindor estalló en una carcajada- "Vale, puede que sea un poco vanidoso, pero nunca se me habían reído en la cara por ello"

"Lo siento Draco, es que te veías tan indignado"- la chica volvió a reír

"Créeme Mione, si no fueras tu quien me lo dices ya te hubieras ganado una maldición"- le aseguró en el instante en que para su sorpresa la joven lo abrazaba

"No te enojes Drakin, solo era una broma"- Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo y volver a concentrarse en su lectura

"Genial, ya estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Pansy- se quejó- solo ella puede utilizar apodos tan molestos como ese, que hice yo para merecer esto!"- la chica lo miró con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada como solía hacerlo antes de largar algún comentario cínico, pero para su sorpresa eso nunca sucedió, la expresión de Hermione se dulcificó y preguntó curiosa

"Te molesta que pase tiempo con Pansy? Es que ella me pidió ayuda con algo y..."

"Por supuesto que no, Pansy no tiene amigas, solo nos tiene a Blaise y a mí, ayer le caíste muy bien"

"La quieres cierto?"- sin siquiera pensarlo Draco asintió con la cabeza- "Debe ser lindo estar así de enamorado"-enamorado? Ella había dicho enamorado? No pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada

"Por todos los dioses Mione!- exclamó riendo- nunca digas una cosa como esa, Pansy y yo? A quien se le ocurre?"

"A más de la mitad de la escuela?"- comentó la chica con cautela

"En serio?- preguntó sorprendido, la castaña asintió- nunca lo hubiera creído- rió- Pansy es mi mejor amiga, le tengo adoración, pero nunca me metería con ella, es prácticamente mi hermana, eso sería un incesto!"

"Vale, te has explicado- anunció la castaña- de todas formas no te molesta que esté con ella cierto?"

"Todo lo contrario, creo que una amiga como tu es lo que Pansy necesita"

"Entonces para ahorrarte las preocupaciones te advierto que la próxima vez que esté desaparecida no intentes maldecir a medio colegio y recuerdes que está conmigo ok?"

"Mione que demonios están tramando?"- preguntó, ahora visiblemente preocupado

"Qué te parece si comenzamos con el informe"- pidió Hermione con una sonrisa que lo dejó atontado, obviamente no averiguaría nada más ese día

Hermione finalmente levantó la cabeza, llevaban horas viendo los distintos libros y tomando notas de uno y otro para poder organizar luego un trabajo global

"Ya es suficiente por hoy, si leo una sola línea más me tiraré desde la torre de astronomía"- aseguró Draco con voz cansina

"Ordenemos esto y vamos a comer"- opinó Hermione, Draco aceptó al instante y sin siquiera una palabra recogió los libros- "Draco déjame ayudarte, eso es demasiado peso para ti solo!"

"Si hay algo bueno que me enseño mi padre es a ser un caballero Mione- le aseguró con tono serio- no me hagas tirar por la borda lo único que valió la pena de su enseñanza"- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, y presa de un extraño impulso le dio un abrazo

"Cuando quieres eres una ternura"- le aseguró antes de soltarlo, el rubio sonrió

"Soy adorable"- aceptó con una sonrisa- "ahora mi bella dama me permite escoltarla hasta el gran comedor?"- preguntó tomando los bolsos de ambos y ofreciéndole el brazo de forma galante, Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante aquel gesto y asintió mientras entre risas se dirigían a cenar, se separaron en la entrada del comedor y fue entonces cuando Hermione cayo en la cuenta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color escarlata ¿Draco había dicho que era bella?

**_PERDOOOOONNNN! Sé que muchos querran matarme pero tuve un accidente en moto y me fracturé el brazo, tuve un mes y medio de yeso, y si bien mi amiga DK se ofreció a ayudarme con el fic de saint seiya (serie de la cual es fanática) no lo hizo con este fic, por lo que quedó abandonado, para empeorar las cosas desde que me sacaron el yeso he tenido un terrible bloqueo de autor. A decir verdad llevaba tres años escribiendo una historia tras otra, sin más que una semana entre una hisoria y otra, lo más probable es que mi musa se halla puesto en huelga pidiendo vacaciones, el caso es que al parecer esta de vuelta pero hecha toda una haragana, porque aunque con este fic estoy teniendo unos progresos asombrosos con el de saint seiya no logro nada... ni hablar, espero que disfruten del nuevo capi, y no olviden que los reviews anónimos tienen su respuesta en mi blog ( homepage de mi bio) espero que a pesar de todo no hallan olvidado esta historia, y no olviden sus reviews!_**


End file.
